Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic is the character and main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. It is implied in a side mission that Niko is possibly from the Balkans, when asked by serial killer Eddie Low if he hails from the Balkans, Niko replies with "Hey, you're a smart guy". Niko grew up during the harsh times of the Yugoslav wars, in which he participated as an angry youth. Personality-wise, Niko is a very down-to-business person, and is very protective when it comes to his family and loved ones, especially Roman. The most significant aspect of Niko's personality is his cynicism, which he gained in the war. Niko killed Vlad in his eye and scolds him to stay away from Mallorie. He criticizes his acquaintances for expecting him to have fun amidst his troubled situation. Niko's biggest weakness is his inability to let go of the past - which causes him much aggression when the issue of finding his betrayers comes up; Niko is criticized by many of his friends and most notably Roman, for this weakness. He also kidnapped a nasty woman named Gracie Ancelotti for Patrick McReary of the Irish Mob, who held her hostage to extort Giovanni. His first girlfriend was Michelle, whom he later leaves after she turns out to be an undercover detective, and his fifth, Kate McReary either way dies at the end (if the player chooses Revenge) or feels disappointed in Niko for violating his principles, but forgives and consoles him in his time of loss (in Deal). Niko also has three other girlfriends: Carmen Ortiz, Kiki Jenkins and Alexandra Chilton. Niko was voiced by Michael Hollick. Niko Bellic's Favorite Radio Stations Are Vladivostok FM And Liberty Rock Radio. Trivia *In the Grand Theft Auto V mission, Casing the Jewel Store, Lester Crest mentions an "Eastern European man" that made it big in Liberty City as a possible candidate to join Michael De Santa's group however, he was claimed to have "gone quiet" and thus become hard to contact. *Niko is referenced in an episode of the TV Series Criminal Minds. In the episode a criminal states that his name is Niko Bellic in his personal information. An agent catches on, and tells his superiors: "Niko Bellic is the name of the main character of Grand Theft Auto IV." His superiors stare at him in disbelief, and the agent says "What? I know things!" *According to some dialogue, many characters think Niko is a sociopath. This however was not proven, but it is debatable because of how Niko -- at least until his phone call with Roman after Pest Control -- seems to show no remorse whatsoever for all his murders. *Niko's hair went through different designs. The beta hair style was the "helmet hair" type hair, then a buzz cut, then finally his new hair in the alpha is a Cesar mid-buzz cut. *Niko meets both DLC protagonists during the story missions, Johnny Klebitz during the missions Blow Your Cover and Museum Piece, and Luis Fernando Lopez during the missions Three Leaf Clover (although the two don't exactly meet), Museum Piece, and Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, and Niko almost runs him over after he exits the building after the mission I luv LC. *Niko had a childhood crush on a girl from his village, named Mila Tadic. Roman will confirm this during friend activities. *Vladimir Glebov calls Niko "Yokel" multiple times in the game. Yokel is a derogatory term for people who grew up in poor countries. *Niko was a reckless driver before he even left his home country, as Roman comments that he is still a crazy driver. *A conversation with Manny Escuela during Escuela of the Streets, he claims that he stalked a woman in Europe, however the reason for that is never stated. *One of Niko's girlfriends, Alexandra Chilton, frequently reveals on her blog that Niko has a very large penis, comments refer to his "bulging package" and how "well-hung" he is. After Niko sleeps with her for the first time, she writes on her blog that she is to discuss this with her friends, Heidi & Paige. Alex also comments that he can be rough and kinky, including a session where he "bullfrogged" her over a washing machine, which she recorded and spanked her with a frying pan, among others. She also writes how she once had to steam clean her whole flat after he left. Alex wonders if all Europeans are like that, which also ties in with Niko's cousin, Roman, and his attitude towards sex, as who is often on the prowl for young college girls. *It can be noted that without the player's control, Niko will never hit female pedestrians. For example, when Niko carjacks someone, the animation can sometimes see him punch or kick the occupant of the car, but he only does this to male drivers. If the driver is female, Niko will just pull her out of the car and not harm her. Rockstar Games included this so as to fit with the personality that had been created for him. Also, some Random Character missions require Niko to beat up men for assaulting women. The only time Niko hits a female without the player's input is during the two-part mission, I'll Take Her, where he punches and knocks out Gracie Ancelotti in order to stop her behaving erratically when he tries to kidnap her for the McRearys, and later when she is tied up, he slaps her to get her attention for a photo to prove to her father he has her held hostage. This is directly referenced to in TBoGT by Luis Lopez, when he also hits Gracie to shut her up during Ladies Half Price. *Niko is seen a couple times on the commercial for VIP Luxury Ringtones. As he is seen wearing a yellow Perseus jacket, the Russian cap from the Russian Shop, and a pair of white sunglasses, which never made it into the game *In GTA V, when Jimmy is using his laptop he has Niko's Lifeinvader page open. He stalks Burger Shot and has various pictures of Liberty City. Roman Bellic, Mallorie Bardas, Little Jacob, and Brucie Kibbutz can also be seen on his Friends list. Quotes *"Dave, come on." *"Come on, Dave." *"Dave is not coming." *"It was before that, two things. You remember, during the war, we did some bad things and bad things happened to us. War is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other. I was very young, and very angry. Maybe that is no excuse. Roman? ROMAN! Are you sleeping you fat fuck?! Come on!" *"You stay away from Mallorie!" *"You were the stupid one, Vlady, boy! Nobody fucks with my family!" *"No, he's dead, we're fine." *"Life is complicated. I've killed people, smuggled people, sold people. Perhaps here...things will be different." *"Lyle Rivas? I got a message from Brucie for you." *"I am, I'm here to kidnap you, Gracie Ancelotti. I don't want to hurt you, so remain fucking calm." *"You're not calling shit, bitch! You're coming with me!" *"That makes two of us!" *"Chill out before I pull this trigger and make you real fucking chill!" *"Sit down and shut up!" *"Fuck you!" *"This ain't goodbye, bitch!" *"Fuck you, bitch!" *"SHUT UP!!! Piece at last!" *"So this, is what a dream feels like. This is the victory we longed for." *"NO! I keep doing these favors for you and you pay shit! I need this from you! A guarantee that you will find this man! I know he's in the city! So either you give me your word or go FUCK yourself, I'm sick of this SHIT!" *"Florian Cravic." *"That's right!" *"No problem." *"Florian! I've come for you, Florian!" *"You remember me?" *"Yes you do! I'm the one who survived!" *"She's dead!" *"She told me to leave it. I thought it had, I thought it was over!" *"OF CORSE I CAN!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!" *"He told me to leave it. I left it." *"I told you to leave me alone!" *"You're not getting away, Dimitri! (he jumps to the helicopter and tries to get it, but Dimitri's goon stomp on Niko's hand and Niko fell down to the water) Dammit!" *"Welcome to Amarica!" *"Roman... never hurt anyone." See Also *Roman Bellic *Mallorie Bardas *Michelle *Little Jacob *Brucie Kibbutz *Manny Escuela *Francis McReary *United Liberty Paper *Kate McReary *Patrick McReary *Bernie Crane *Gerald McReary *Phil Bell *Derrick McReary *Jon Gravelli *Johnny Klebitz *Gordon Sargent *Jermaine Andrews External Links Niko Bellic on the Villains Wiki Niko Bellic on the Grand Theft Auto Wiki Gallery Niko with Roman Category:GTA Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Rockstar Games Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Article stubs Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Male Heroes Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:In love heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Addicts Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Angry Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Heroes with a mustache Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Boyfriends Category:Cousins Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Heroes